No soy Romeo
by Momoocchi
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha sido acosado, maltratado y atacado por esa mujer. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no es quien cree? Bianchi-Lambo y un tinte RL


Este pequeño escrito está basado en el tiempo del futuro* con menciones del pasado.

Contiene un pequeño tinte RL, pesonajes a tratar Lambo y Bianchi.

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei en su hermoso anime-manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Espero que les guste.

**No soy Romeo**

Las primeras veces que se la había encontrado fueron verdaderamente desesperantes; sólo con aparecer de repente y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba siendo amenazado o perseguido por una muy furiosa Bianchi, pero ¿por qué? ¿Él que había hecho?

En el pasado ocurría, e incluso ahora en el futuro después de bastante tiempo de no verle cuando se encontraron ya con él de 15 años había sufrido el mismo martirio que en esas ocasiones en las que a causa de su pequeño "yo" utilizaba la bazooka de los 10 años.

Se había hartado de esa situación ¿qué tanto debía soportar a esa mujer? ¿Y si en algún momento era más lenta su reacción ella lograba su cometido? ¿Y si él terminaba muriendo a causa de la desconocida razón de la psicópata pelirrosa? No podía soportar más esa situación.

Y por eso se encontraba ahí, así. Sentado en uno de los amplios sillones de la mansión Vongola, con las piernas temblorosas y el teléfono en las manos.

Marcó apresuradamente el número que tenía escrito en un pequeño trozo de papel el cual Gokudera había sido extrañamente amable al proporcionárselo.

Sonó un par de veces… no contestaban.

-"¿Estará ocupada?".- pensó el pequeño Bovino mientras colgaba la llamada.- "Una vez más".- marcó de nuevo el número, probablemente en una segunda ocasión si le respondieran… Aunque debía aceptar que en cierto modo era feliz de que no le respondieran, incluso por teléfono tenía algo de miedo por enfrentarse a ella.-

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?- después de un par de timbrazos ella contestó fría y directamente.-

-¿Bi-Bianchi?- preguntó temeroso y dentro de sí deseando haberse confundido de línea, aunque eso era poco probable… Esa voz era muy fácil de reconocer para él.-

-…- un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, para luego la "respuesta" apresurada del escorpión venenoso.- ¿RO…?

-¡NO!- Lambo fue más rápido que ella y alcanzó a responder antes de que ella terminara.- ¡NO SOY ROMEO!- gritó con fuerza al teléfono. Le había costado notarlo, y entenderlo; pero al fin (y después de charlar un poco con el guardián de la tormenta) había comprendido la razón del salvajismo hacia él por parte de esa mujer. Ella todo el tiempo le había confundido con alguien que no era. No quería morir por culpa de un inevitable parecido.- So-soy Lambo.- agregó con algo de nervio después de haber gritado de ese modo a la chica.-

-¿LAMBO?- preguntó extrañada ¿por qué esa pequeña rata le hablaría?-

-Si, Lambo. Creo que ha habido una gran confusión. Todo este tiempo me has estado confundiendo con ese Romeo. No lo hagas por favor, no quiero morir.- fue directo y sincero como nunca antes. Su voz se escuchaba normal, pero es que se moría de miedo; le temblaba hasta la conciencia.-

-¿Es eso? No, el que se ha confundido eres tú.- respondió sin chistar.- Lambo, tu sabes lo mucho que amo a Reborn, por supuesto no dejaría que después de todo lo que yo he vivido con él al final se quedara con una patética y debilucha vaca, ¿verdad?- rió un poco por la línea.- Todo ha sido un simple pretexto. ¡Serás estúpido!-

Colgó la línea sin más. ¿Era eso? ¿SIEMPRE HABÍA SIDO ESO?

Y siempre sería igual… El dueño de todos sus males siempre sería "Él" ¿verdad?

Al menos ya estaba seguro de una cosa, ella estaba consiente de que él no era esa persona que ella tanto nombraba al perseguirle.

"No soy Romeo"- se repitió a él mismo.- … ¡TODO ES TU CULPA REBORN!- agregó con un grito de frustración mientras lanzaba el teléfono a un costado suyo en el sofá.-

Espero no me odien o maten o eso ;3;

Amo a Lambo y por algún momento esto llegó a mi cabeza jeje tenía que escribirlo.

Gracias a quien se haya dignado a leerlo espero no haberle aburrido tanto.


End file.
